


supernova.

by lakshmi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, just two lesbians who meet and realise life is actually pretty good, this is how i pay my sub lawl, this is pretty vanilla please dont kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakshmi/pseuds/lakshmi
Summary: sometimes, two souls meet and realise their lives have purpose. and sometimes, they both realise that and don't fight it.





	supernova.

    it’s a starstorm when their eyes meet. a supernova in which gravity shifts, the ground’s been pulled out from under her and she barely remembers her own name. ul’dah’s bright sun suddenly becomes a hot nexus of revealing light where she regains new purpose -- a new life inextricably bound with hers. her echo keens, her sight narrows, and the rest of the world melts away as she stares at this stranger. the newcomer is an elezen, with a gaze so sharp it seems to cut into her very soul -- but there’s a gentleness behind it that has the miqo’te keening to know more. the elezen approaches her first, a sly smile melded into her countenance with ease. she’s a proud thing, standing at least two feet taller than she and with an air of recklessness besides. 

 

   kanan wants to dive straight into it. she knows the consequences well, but the time was past in which she could not allow herself to be selfish. 

 

   ‘ perhaps there is a matter I could assist you with, miss --? ‘ 

 

  ‘ kanan. ‘ she smiles in return, relishing in the devilish look behind the stranger’s eyes. ‘ and, actually, yes -- what is your name? ‘ 

 

   it’s straightforward -- perhaps too much so -- just as kanan would wish it. she does not prefer to stall behind worthless formalities and polite deeds. the heart of the matter would not wait, despite the lack of weight behind this particular one. when desire calls, kanan deigns to answer. it is not a matter to be trifled with; she would not soon quell her own heart for fear of straightforwardness. 

 

  what’s life without a little danger?

 

  but  _ oh _ , she’s pulled right under by the elezen’s languid nature and the sway of her hips as she walks. kanan’s blood flows hot and fast under the pounding of her heart, and she knows it is not only her mannerisms that attract her to this rather _ mystic  _ stranger. it has been far too long since the miqo’te has felt the deathly pull of lust; and she near  _ happily  _ dives into the abyss with not a regret at hand.

 

 ‘ kresnik, but you may call me teepo, if you so desire. ‘ the elezen’s arms cross as she speaks. and  _ oh _ , she would say that name as many times as she could if she were allowed close enough. 

 

  there’s a scrap of paper within kanan’s hand with a seemingly random sequence of numbers inscribed on it in green ink -- she fingers it carefully, discreetly. she sidles up to the elezen wonder-woman and slides the parchment betwixt her fingers, holding onto her hand perhaps a bell longer than she should have. teepo halts her movement, keeping her in place with a finger under kanan’s chin and with a gaze that could light fires in the rain. 

 

   ‘ call me. whensoever you should… find yourself on your lonesome, i shall be there. ‘ the miqo’te whispers, showing sharp canines as she grins at the woman. teepo only runs her thumb over kanan’s lip, leaning down to murmur an agreement in her ear. 

 

     ‘ stay in ul’dah tonight. i should like nothing more than to be by your side and know you in more ways than this. ‘ 

 

    kanan cannot agree more. her voice kindles a warm light in her stomach and for some  _ gods-forsaken  _ reason she keens to hear it over and over again; be it in rapturous praise or quiet confessions of adoration. this would not be a fire soon quenched, she feels, she  _ knows _ . she wishes those arms to wrap around her and carry her from the discomforts and tremors of the world; to keep her safe, allowed peace in a world of boundless joy and desire that she can find nowhere else. because she cannot escape her own trap of duty and  _ honor  _ and the endless fighting that she knows deep down she craves more than life itself -- because she is ashamed of it, ashamed of the endless bloodlust and for once wishes to lust for something other than death. 

 

   blood was an easy price. war was an easy field to obtain some sort of temporary satisfaction, some  _ way  _ to convince herself the cause she fought for would one day come to a head, that one day her own country would be free and she, too, would be free from the yoke of bloodlust and war. but it was not so easy. this was only a temporary fix, a singular distraction from the pain she had hidden from the rest of the world in favor of maintaining a strong image for the resistance. it could not last -- it would not. 

 

    she needed another by her side.

 

  ‘ then i shall see you at dusk, dear kresnik. ‘ she replies, not quite wishing to leave the woman’s grasp just yet. ‘ but, i confess, i do not yet wish to leave. ‘ 

 

   teepo smiles, a near sad thing, and allows her hand to rest upon kanan’s cheek. ‘ do not fret so. we will soon be reunited, yes? i would recommend you find yourself some painkillers -- i daresay that would occupy your time until then. ‘ 

 

   she laughs, leaning up to press a rather chaste kiss upon her cheek. ‘ oh, shall i require them anon? i must say, i am concerned. ‘ but  _ excited  _ \-- her blood nearly sings with joy when her enthusiasm is returned. ‘ then i shall take my leave. ‘till dusk! ‘ and she walks, leaving the parchment within kresnik’s hand and a smudge of lipstick upon her cheek. 

 

  had she not left when she did, kanan knows she would not have been able to handle herself.  _ really _ , she’s rather embarrassed; but the thought of the elezen’s complete and utter acceptance of her was a welcome change of pace. to be cajoled into a place of love and utter joy was not a task she welcomed most to perform -- teepo remained an enigma, as she had been since the first meeting of their eyes. perhaps rhalgr had arranged this meeting after all. 

   kanan would not doubt it for one moment.

 

  ---

 

   a few hours later.

  
  


  her hands beg for purchase on anything,  _ anything  _ to keep her grounded and under teepo’s touch. their lips collide and kanan is soaring, legs wound around the elezen’s waist and back pressed against the cold concrete of the inn room’s walls. kanan’s fingers press into the sides of the woman’s face and she returns the favor in kind, hands pressing the miqo’te’s hips into the wall to keep her still. it’s no easy task, she soon realises, as kanan grins into their kiss and moves a hand into the mess of white hair the elezen possesses. 

 

  teepo pulls back, mere inches, resting her forehead on kanan’s and breathing heavily. ‘ this is not your first time, then, ‘ she laughs, carrying the miqo’te to the bed. ‘ i daresay i shall have something to prove! ‘ 

 

  but kanan shakes her head, grinning. ‘ oh, no -- you have  _ nothing  _ to prove, dear. i am just as capable! ‘ though teepo seems intent on keeping her underneath her, kanan has other plans. keeping one leg hooked around the elezen’s waist, she flips their positions, straddling the woman with ease. ‘ trust me. ‘ 

 

   kresnik can only watch as kanan strips to bare flesh and scars, still remaining atop her all the while. the elezen moves to remove her own clothing, but kanan stops her with a hand, leaning down to kiss her yet again -- none too gently, but with joyful passion behind the motion. she moves down, pressing her lips to her neck and relishing in the little gasps she elicits from the woman. she continues to travel down, as each clasp of her armour is undone and one gesture of adoration after another is offered to the woman underneath the plate and mail; all the way down to her hips, where kanan presses her fingers into the supple flesh and just  _ feels  _ the strength in them. 

 

   it nearly makes her shiver, the way the woman catches her face and guides her lips to hers once more. it is so undeniably gentle and kind and  _ caring  _ that kanan keens into the action, gasping and leaning into teepo’s touch without a single regret in the world. kresnik takes advantage of the situation and flips their positions once more, offering kanan the exact same reverence she’d received near moments before at her hand. the elezen’s fingertips drag down her torso, tracing shapes and confessions and stories into her skin and the all-too sensitive skin of her breasts. 

 

  she lands between the miqo’te’s thighs, face near nestled in the convex of her hips. kanan grasps at teepo’s hair as she cries out, each stroke of her tongue coaxing yet another gasp from between her lips and each yet a higher and louder octave than the last.  _ she’s far too good at this _ , she thinks, and pants as the heat continues to pool and coil within her core. the elezen rests then, coming up for what kanan thinks to be air but is truly just another movement to kiss the smooth skin between her hips -- she cannot help the motion they make when teepo spoils her like that. the elezen trails back up to kanan’s lips, and she accepts the respite with both disappointment and relief. this one is deeper, and the miqo’te can taste herself on the other woman’s skin and keens to return the favor. 

 

   she flips their positions once more. her hands brush the stray hairs from the woman’s face with careful strokes of her thumbs, and she kisses her yet again. it’s like drowning, she realises -- but kanan is not dying, she is breathing,  _ thriving  _ in the pure nature of requited, starstruck love. her hands trail down, grasping her waist and keeping her pressed to the bed. one hand moves to rest underneath the elezen’s breeches, fingers exploring the skin there in a desire to become oh-so-familiar with it. she brushes against her clit and kresnik near shatters the windows with the sharp cry she makes -- she had been more riled up than kanan thought. 

 

  noting the change in pressure, she slips one finger inside of the woman and moves slowly, not enough to push her any further, but too much to keep her from dying down. when she adds a second, and perhaps a third, hand rocking back and forth, she touches the little bud again. teepo keens into her hair, and kanan completely and utterly relishes in the sound. it’s absolutely beautiful, she thinks, and prays to her in a language only they can understand. teepo  _ begs _ , and she’s all too happy to deliver. 

 

   she kisses her through her climax, noting that she, too, came as her lover did. it was by no means a clean first lovemaking -- but kanan regrets not a minute of it. even in the moments after, they do not break from one another, too tired to move and yet too lost in joy to remove themselves from each other. perhaps they are lost in the touch for minutes, or hours, or days or even weeks -- kanan cares not, only that she is in her touch and teepo in hers. 

 

   when they regain their senses, they’re both smiling as dumbstruck fools, and kanan cannot help but laugh. ‘ i will go draw a bath. ‘ she offers, leaving a kiss on teepo’s forehead before wrapping a sheet about herself and moving to the bathroom. 

 

  in her absence, the elezen removes the rest of her garments before joining kanan in the adjoined room. the sound of gently flowing water echoes off the tile, and teepo moves behind the miqo’te and brushes the sheet away from her covered shoulder. ‘ you need not cover yourself, kanan -- i daresay we have learned much about each other in the past few hours than we could have in a year. ‘ kanan only smiles, but shakes her head. it is a battle teepo will not fight -- the whole matter was rather abrupt, and she refuses to spoil it with a little matter such as that. the sheet is only discarded when they settle themselves in the tub, and it is teepo that removes it with a characteristic gentleness.

 

   teepo sits behind her, allowing the miqo’te to rest against her chest. her arms circle around her waist, fingers tracing along her thighs. kanan’s head lolls against her collarbone, and teepo can feel her breath on the skin of her neck. the elezen presses a kiss against her temple, allowing her chin to rest atop the woman’s head. 

 

  ‘ teepo? ‘ kanan pipes up, hands resting on the woman’s forearms. ‘ why… why did you come to ul’dah this morning? ‘ 

 

 it’s an odd question, but teepo will happily indulge her. ‘ i… suppose you could say i was looking for something to replace what i had lost -- and i have, and i am more than satisfied. i am overjoyed, kanan -- i hope you know that. ‘ 

 

  ‘ i do not just know it, ‘ the miqo’te laughs, a breathy thing. ‘ i daresay you have allowed me to  _ feel  _ it, too. ‘ she sighs, sinking back into the water and against teepo’s chest. she relishes in the silence, in the drip-drip of the water against the tile and the thick steam that rises from the scented bath. ‘ did the world feel as though… ‘ 

 

   ‘ it had begun again? yes. ‘ she presses another kiss to the top of kanan’s head. ‘ when i first saw you, i… i knew, i suppose. there was something about you. ‘ 

 

   ‘ there are many things about me that you do not yet know, ‘ kanan laughs. ‘ but i felt the same. i felt as though the world had slipped out from under me, and i had to find myself again. you are quite good at that, you know. ‘ 

 

   the elezen’s hands find hers, and their fingers lock. ‘ i do hope so. it has been many years in the making. ‘ she whispers the words into her ear, and kanan shivers despite the heat of the bath. ‘ it has been an absolute joy, kanan. we shall have to do this more often. ‘ 

 

   ‘ whensoever you should like. whenever i am not off fighting a war, i should be glad to have you in my bedroom. ‘ at the mention of war, kanan can feel her stiffen. ‘ but it has been a long time since i have last been called away. please, teepo -- do not fret for me. ‘ 

 

   ‘ nay, i would ne’er do such a thing. ‘ one of teepo’s hands skims the skin of her chest and up to her throat, where she fingers the skin of her collarbone with practised grace and lightness. kanan arches her back, leaving her neck exposed for the elezen to have her way. and have her way she does -- over and over again, through the night with many a respite. 

 

    kanan regrets none of it. 


End file.
